ksp_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Federation of Remana
This article will be updated constantly. If you don't own this nation, then please don't edit it, unless correcting spelling and grammar. Status in RP The Federation was created by Appe96 in the fifth RP, where it still stands today. It has made remarkable advances in the space race, and you could consider them in second place of the race. Throughout the RP they have already made headlines. First, they took part of the Yipani war, where they soon pulled out. They have also had their Head Councilor shot, in the first IWF incident. That led them to officially declaring war on IWF. A recent event was the Remanan Civil War, which is still going but will most likely end soon. Federal forces are fighting communist rebels, who got aid from the Communist Dictatorship of Espir. After some negotiation, Espir turned their back on the rebels and helped the Federal forces instead. The Federal forces have started falsely accusing people of sympathizing with the rebels, then executing them and urinating on their corpses. The civil war ended when the fascist government defeated the communist insurgents. After the civil war, Espir and Remana signed the Treaty of Pasin, which for all intents and purposes made Espir Remana's vassal when all Espir had done was declare it would help the rebels, then turned and helped the Remanan government. After a while, Espir literally tore up the treaty and declared war on Remana, beginning the Remanan-Espirian War. At first, Sintraal and Isola were on the side of Remana, but they both pulled out before actually doing anything, leaving Remana on its own. Eventually, Espir saw sense, and agreed to decide upon a referendum with Remana, during a meeting currently taking place in Cubanama - a nation which is known for it's neutrality during conflicts. IC history The Remanan history is very influenced by their religion. They were lead by one enlightened man to the lands of Remana after the disaster. They had different ideas on how they would lead the surviving group, so therefore created 4 factions. Every faction had a different idea, on how to lead the survivors. The factions were called Sermus, Pasin, Morthas and Quell. Sermus wanted to focus on the survival of the fittest. People who was borned disformed, or got sick were killed. They saw them only as another mouth to feed. Pasin wanted to focus on the wisdom of the goods. They formed a society based on the laws from the gods, and never were interested in killing. Morthas focused on the people. They wanted everyone to have a equal chance to survive, get a equal ammount of food, get the same shelter. Quell focused on the profit. If they could make profit, then they would do it. No matter what. These factions were each others' nemeses. Wars wasn't uncommmon in the lands now called Remana. This led to alliances, and a shift of borders many times per decade. After many years of war, the final war was approaching. Morthas and Pasin formed a alliance. Morthas would protect Pasin, if Pasin produced weapons and gave them access to natural resources. Quell and Sermus also made a deal. Sermus would sell mercernaries and weapons to Quell if they protected Sermus. This led to a bloody conflict that lasted for 100 years. After the devastating war, the 4 nations decided to make peace. They would sign a treaty that would create a federation. All nations' interests would be equally important, and no one would have more power than the other. A council would vote for a President, who would represent all factions. The council would also have the authority to remove the president, if needed, in a vote. Remana now has a fascist regime in power. They belive that they are the chosen people by Ringmus, that it is their duty to spread into all directions of space, claim land and let Ringmus make it habitable. Everyone need to help the country in some way, to gain citizenship. If you join the military, police, become a doctor or teacher etc. Then you are guaranteed citizenship. Only citizens may vote, though everyone inside the borders of the nation needs to pay taxes. Now 300 years after the treaty, the nation is still at peace. Only small skirmishes has happened between the 4 states, but nothing serious serious. The only question is: will this peace last? Society For outsiders, the Remanan people may seem a bit strange. They are civilised, yet they burn people in the name of Ringmus or drown people in the name of Likroth. Remana is very influenced by Tersminity, their religion. In short, the religion says that Remana is the chosen land and that it is every Remanans duty to spread the religion out in the world. In school, every Remanan get taught in religion. They get taught on how good their religion is and how the Remanans are superior to others. Every Remanan has to go to school. There they learn the basic subjects, and the religion ofcourse. They are also taught in martial arts and how to handle a weapon. (Remanas version on hitler jugend.) They also learn how glorious their government are, and are encouraged to do federal service. Federal service is what most Remanans dream of. If you do federal service, then you get citizenship and gain the right to vote. In other words, if you help the fatherland, then the fatherland helps you. You can help them by either joining the military, becoming a doctor, scientist, teacher, astronaut or contributing to the federation in any other way worthy of recognition. (Will add rest later) Category:Nations